witcherfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:PrisZhora
Unfortunately, I don't speak Spanish - could you translate what you said here into English? There are 2 Spanish-speaking administrators on Witcher Wiki, but they haven't been active recently, and I'm active in the English wiki, while also overseeing the rest, but not being an active editor. Ausir 01:24 28 dic 2007 (UTC) Thanks for contributing to the wiki! Your help will be much appreciated. You can find my contact info here: en:User:Ausir. Ausir 03:26 28 dic 2007 (UTC) The Last Wish I added Spanish and Polish covers to El Último Deseo - can you translate the cover captions? Ausir 15:48 9 ene 2008 (UTC) Admnistrator I just made you an administrator of this wiki. Enjoy! Ausir 00:55 18 ene 2008 (UTC) Interwiki Hi! Again, you're doing a great job with the Spanish wiki. When writing articles, could you please add interwiki links to the English version of the article? You do it using the en: prefix, followed by the English article's name. So e.g. when adding Calanthe, add en:Calanthe at the bottom of the article. You can do the same with other languages, e.g. pl:Calanthe for the Polish version. It would also be cool if you added es:Calanthe to the article in the English wiki, so that people visiting the English version will have easy access to Spanish one. Thanks in advance! :) Ausir 21:37 8 feb 2008 (UTC) Witcher gadgets As for witcher gadgets, check your e-mail. :) Ausir 03:30 21 mar 2008 (UTC) Saludos Hola PrisZhora. He visto la actividad que has tenido en el último tiempo y te felicito por el gran trabajo que estás realizando por el wiki. Ví que has dejado algunos mensajes solicitándole ayuda a Bill y JSharp ya te ha contestado, solicitándote más información. Si también te puedo ser de ayuda, cuenta conmigo, me preocupo de las comunidades en español dentro de Wikia. Además, quizás podamos conversar más adelante para tratar de atraer nuevos usuarios que puedan incrementar el número de artículos y dar mucha más vida al wiki. Quizás un spotlight de Witcher en español sea una buena idea. Como te señalo, puedes dejar tus mensajes en mi página de discusión. Un saludo cordial. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 05:25 2 abr 2008 (UTC) : Ok, para responder de mejor forma, necesito más detalle sobre los problemaso inquietudes que tienes. Primero mencionabas los widgets. ¿Puedes verlos? Mencionabas que quieres dejarlos como los de la página en inglés. Lo mismo con las categorías que mencionas que se ven disntinto. Sería muy útil si pudieras mostrarme capturas de pantalla de los posibles problemas, muchas veces es más fácil la solución con una ayuda gráfica que nos permita diagnosticar el error y buscar una solución rápida. Respecto de los soptlights... son unas imágenes de promoción que permite que un wiki sea publicitado en otros wikis. Así por ejemplo, en este momento tenemos spotlights de es.gta.wikia.com y de otros cuatro wikis en español rotando y mostrándose en todos los wikis en español, por lo que es más fácil que otros usuarios visiten el wiki publicitado y se unan a la comunidad. Espero tus comentarios. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:00 9 abr 2008 (UTC)